El Bien y el Mal La batalla eterna
by marionette of the life
Summary: Me llamo Alex Grayson, crecí rodeado de héroes y desde muy pequeño entendí que la batalla del bien y el mal nunca acabaría. Al transcurso de mi vida, esa enseñanza se hacía más fuerte, y por sucesos de mi vida, dudaba de mi camino o me hacía más fuerte. Quisiera que conocieran todo lo que viví para llegar a convertirme en Red Robin ¿Estarás de acuerdo conmigo y mis pensamientos?


**Hola a todos! Me alegro volver a escribir, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, ya que me encuentro en trabajos finales. Espero que todo salga bien.**

 **En fin, este fic se me ocurrió cuando fui a una escuela primaria a hacer unas prácticas. Veía a los niños y luego los comparaba con compañeros de la facultad donde estudio. Además de que he estado viendo las noticias y siempre he visto cosas negativas de todo tipo, y me hice esta pregunta ¿El mal siempre va a existir? Y así salió este fic, espero sea de su agrado**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

Todos nacemos con un propósito, con una misión por cumplir en esta vida. Sin embargo, no conocemos esa misión, nacemos sin saber nada, pero con el tiempo vamos encontrando nuestro destino.

Yo nací en verano en la torre T, justamente en la enfermería. Creo que fue casi a las 5 de la madrugada. No fui el primero en nacer en la torre, de hecho, fui el tercero. Me llamaron Alexander Grayson, idea de mi mamá. Tengo muy vagos recuerdos de mi madre sonriéndome con lágrimas en los ojos, mi padre quitándose algo de la cara y sonriéndome.

Fui creciendo, rodeado de superhéroes, viendo el combate contra el crimen. Mi padre, Nightwing, siempre estuvo conmigo, me enseñó muchas cosas del mundo, pero lo principal, me lo enseñó a mis 5 años. Lo recuerdo muy bien, estábamos en la azotea de la torre, viendo el atardecer

\- Escucha Alex, en este mundo siempre existirá el bien y el mal. Es una constante pelea que nunca terminará. Pero no por eso debemos rendirnos y hundirnos en el mal, debemos pelear por conseguir lo que queremos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si perdemos? –Pregunté algo asustando, abrazando un oso de peluche que solía llevar a todas partes. Recuerdo su nombre: era Nutty (ni idea por qué le puse así)

\- Nos levantamos. No debemos rendirnos, eso sería un grave error –Puso una mano en mi cabeza y la acarició mientras me sonreía. Yo también sonreí y asentí.

Cuando entré a la escuela primaria, quería poner en alto esa enseñanza de mi padre. Me esforzaba en ser bueno en clase, ser buen compañero, en fin, quería ser bueno. En mis primeros años todo fue bueno, todo parecía que iba a salir bien…hasta que los conocí a ellos.

Entrando a 3° año, entraron unos chicos de apariencia ruda, casi de ladrones. Villanos, así los llamé yo ¿Por qué? No sólo fue por su apariencia, sino por todo lo que hacían. En clases, molestaban a los demás, los insultaban y los degradaban de una fea manera. Los maestros siempre los regañaban, pero nunca escuchaban y seguían molestando. En el receso, era lo mismo, pero a veces llegaban a tirar piedras.

Cuando salía, me recogía mi tío Cyborg (O tío Vic, su identidad secreta) en su auto de color negro, que era el auto T disfrazado. En el camino le contaba sobre esos niños nuevos y lo que hacían. Él suspiraba y me decía.

\- Si tú vez que se portan mal, no te quedes callado, acúsalos con los maestros –Yo asentí

Y eso hice. Cuando veía que tiraban piedras o cualquier cosa contra a alguien, le llamaba a un maestro. Podía ver que les llamaba la atención, pero nunca vi que los llevaran a la dirección. Pensaba que algún día ellos iban a recibir su castigo, como se lo merecían los malos, pero no pasaba y eso me extrañaba mucho. Podía ver cada día como molestaban a los demás, incluso me llegaron a molestar a mí, más por mi cabello rojo. Me decía "Cabeza de tomate" y se reían de mí. Le decía al maestro sobre esto y siempre era lo mismo: sólo les llamaba la atención, no los castigaba ni nada. ¿Por qué no los castigaban? ¿A los villanos no se les castiga?

Cuando estaba en la sala, y vi a mi tío Bestia (O tío Gar) en la cocina comiendo un sándwich de…no recuerdo lo que era, algo con "T" creo…bueno, en fin, me acerqué a él y le conté lo que pasaba, y sólo me dijo

\- Si se meten contigo, demuéstrales quién eres, no te dejes intimidar –Volví a asentir

Las clases habían terminado y yo ya me iba a casa, cuando vi que esos villanos rodearon a un compañero indefenso. No entendí que decían, pero el niño estaba muy asustado. Mis enseñanzas me decían que debía intervenir, no había maestros, no podía solo acusarlos, debía hacer algo

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz! –Les grité mientras corría para ponerme enfrente de mi compañero

Y ellos sólo se burlaron…y me golpearon. Jamás había sido golpeado, ni por accidente. Recuerdo un puñetazo a la cara, luego que había caído al suelo y patadas por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando se sintieron satisfechos por sus acciones, se retiraron del salón y me dejaron tirado en el suelo. Mi compañero había escapado de ahí, quizás por el miedo. En fin, me había quedado solo y todo adolorido. El conserje, un viejito canoso y muy flaco, pasó por ahí y me encontró tirado. Me ayudó a levantarme y vio que si estaba lastimado.

\- Por Dios niño ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Me…golpearon los…villanos.

\- ¿Villanos? Ah, te refieres a esos bravucones. Ya me temía esto, que llegaran a los golpes.

Él me ayudó a desinfectar unas heridas y llevarme a la salida, donde se supone me esperaba mi padre, pero no estaba. Creo que hubo una emergencia de héroe.

\- ¿No vinieron por ti?

\- Creo que están ocupados –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

El conserje me pidió el número de mi casa, y le di el número del celular de mi padre (Lo tenía anotado en una libreta de emergencias). Mi padre no tardó nada en llegar y me vio todo sucio y golpeado

\- ¡Alex! ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Unos bravucones, señor. Lo encontré tirado en el suelo.

\- No puedo creerlo ¿No había nadie? ¿En dónde estaba usted?

\- Me temo que no me di cuenta señor, estaba en otro salón cuando pasó. Por cierto niño, no me dijiste ¿Por qué te golpearon?

\- Yo…estaban arrinconando a un niño…y yo…

Supongo que me entendieron y mi padre se sorprendió. Me llevó a la torre y muchos me preguntaron que me había pasado. Les conté como pude y, mis amigos más que nadie, se indignaron por eso.

\- ¿Acaso no había nadie cerca para ayudarte? –Me preguntó la hija del tío Bestia y la tía Rav (O tía Rachel). Se llamaba Arabella, pero le decíamos Bella.

\- No, me quedé sólo contra ellos

\- Eso no es justo –Me dijo el mayor de nosotros, el hijo de tío Cyborg y tía Abeja (O tía Karen), se llamaba Zack

\- Pobre de ti –Me dijo el hermano menor de Bella, Chris.

\- Eso no es justo hermano –Creo que olvidé mencionarlo, tengo una hermana menor por tres años que todavía no entraba a la escuela, para su suerte. Se llamaba Mari –Debes decirles a los maestros

\- No hacen nada. Sólo los regañan, nos los castigan ni nada.

Todos estaban molestos por lo sucedido, incluso los adultos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra esos villanos ¿Acaso iban a ganar? ¿Ganaría el mal?

Así fue durante un buen periodo de tiempo. Ellos molestaban a alguien y yo salía en su defensa. Estaba muy aferrado a querer derrotar al mal y nunca rendirme. Aunque eso me hacía terminar mal. Una vez me golpearon en el baño y me encerraron en un cubículo. Todavía recuerdos sus risas y sus insultos.

\- Ya ríndete enano, eres sólo basura

\- Oye cabeza de tomate, será mejor que ya te rindas

\- Ahí te quedas, basura.

El conserje siempre me ayudaba a salir de cosas así y me atendía. Su oficina era muy pequeña, pero al menos tenía lo esencial, o eso decía.

\- Escucha Alex, entiendo bien que quieres hacer lo correcto al defender a tus compañeros de ellos, pero ya debes ver la verdad. Ellos son más fuertes que tú, unos de estos días vas a terminar con una herida grave o algo peor. Debes dejarlos ya que hagan los que se les plazca, si no los molestas, ellos ya no te molestarán a ti

\- ¿Dejarlos? ¿Dejar que sigan haciendo maldades? ¿Qué sigan golpeando gente?

\- Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta eso, pero no hay otra. No se puede hacer nada.

Eso me deprimió mucho ¿En verdad estaba en lo correcto el conserje? ¿Debía rendirme y dejar que se salieran con la suya? ¿Con tal de que no me golpearan? Hubo días que no tuve ganas de hacer nada, me encerraba en mi cuarto a pensar. ¿En verdad era lo correcto darme por vencido? ¿Debía aceptar la derrota? No sabía qué hacer. De hecho, cuando me encerraba en mi cuarto, me hacía el dormido cuando veía que alguien venía. La mayoría de las veces era mi mamá, Starfire, quién venía y me dejaba una taza de chocolate, mi bebida favorita, y se retiraba de mi cuarto.

Pero esa vez fue diferente: ella me trajo un pequeño tazón de Glork, una de mis comidas favoritas. Lo dejó en la mesita de noche y se sentó a un lado de mi cama. Yo estaba tapado hasta la frente con mi sábana, por lo que no sabía que estaba haciendo mi mamá.

\- Mi bebé, sé que tienes problemas en la escuela, tu padre me contó lo que te pasó –Me tensé un poco, había olvidado eso –Y entiendo que te entristezcas por eso, pero ya verás que todo mejorará. Ya verás que tus esfuerzos serán recompensados, te lo prometo.

Se me acercó y me besó la cabeza y salió de mi cuarto. Me levanté, quedando sentado en la cama, vi el tazón de Glork y lo tomé. Miré a la puerta cerrada y después asentí, para luego comenzar a comer.

Ese día íbamos a salir temprano por la junta de padres, así que muchos fueron al patio a jugar. Yo no tenía amigos por mi reputación de "Saco de boxeo" o "Perdedor", como me llamaban los villanos. Agarré un balón de basquetbol y me puse a jugar, apartado de todos. De repente, un niño en silla de ruedas se me acercó.

\- Hola…Alex ¿Verdad?

\- Em, sí

\- Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero soy el niño que salvaste la vez que quedaste inconsciente en el salón. Me llamo Kevin.

\- ¿Por qué estás en silla de ruedas? –Le apunté a la silla

\- ¿Eh? Ah, tuve un accidente en el carro de mi papá hace poco y terminé así.

\- Que mal

\- Estoy bien. Por cierto, jamás te agradecí por salvarme de esos bravucones.

\- No fue nada, quería hacer lo correcto

\- ¿No fue nada? Oye, tú eres un héroe. Has salvado a muchos niños a pesar de todos los golpes que recibes.

\- ¿Yo…un héroe? –Estaba en shock

\- Sí, un héroe. Eres el héroe de muchos en el salón.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Sí! Eres todo un héroe –Incluso me aplaudió

Un héroe, era un héroe ¡Era un héroe! Había sido reconocido por mis compañeros, ellos veían que hacía lo correcto. A pesar de que todavía me dolía algunos golpes, se sentía bien que alguien te agradeciera por una buena acción. Mi mamá tuvo razón, mi esfuerzo había sido recompensado. Lo invité a jugar conmigo y aceptó feliz. Todo parecía bueno…hasta que llegaron los villanos. Me empujaron y me quitaron el balón. Pero luego vieron a mi compañero y el líder estaba dispuesto a golpearlo con el balón. Intervine de inmediato, y recibí el balonazo en la cara. Ellos se rieron de mí, y de la sangre que me empezaba a salir de la nariz. Los dos restantes me agarraron de los brazos y el líder me empezó a golpear.

\- ¡Ya déjenlo!

Mi compañero gritó y luego me soltaron. Vi como ahora se dirigían a mi compañero lastimado, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño, así que de nuevo me interpuse en su camino y me golpearon en el estómago, haciéndome caer al suelo. Y de ahí siguieron las patadas. Mi compañero gritaba que me dejaran, pero ellos se reían y se burlaban de mí, se burlaban de mi dolor.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? –Jamás había escuchado un grito así, lleno de enojo.

Dejaron de patearme y observé que estaba el director, seguido por otro señor vestido elegante y varios padres, entre ellos el mío, quien no dudó en ayudarme, y también el padre de mi amigo. Los villanos casi escapaban, pero el señor bien vestido los detuvo.

\- Director ¿Qué clase de valores se enseñan en esta escuela? ¿Violencia?

El director estaba seguro que sabía lo que me pasaba, pero nunca había hecho algo al respecto. Vi como unos padres estaban mirándome como si nada, como si no pasara nada. Algo me decía que ellos eran los padres de los villanos.

\- Niños, esto no puede ser perdonado, esto es un sacrilegio ¿Cómo se atreven a golpear a un estudiante?

\- Ellos lo golpean siempre –Mi compañero alzó la voz –Ellos siempre golpean a los demás, pero él nos defiende y siempre termina así.

El señor se impresionó por lo que había escuchado, y su enojo aumentó aún más.

\- Esto hay que hablarlo

Los adultos pasaron horas en la dirección, no sabía de qué hablaban. Llegaba a pensar que al fin los villanos serían castigados, y al fin el bien triunfaría. Pero no había sido así: los padres de los villanos eran gente muy rica, y ellos había amenazado a los directores que sí acusaban a sus hijos, ellos buscarían la manera de despedirlos. Resultó que al final, los villanos ganaron. El señor al final me tuvo compasión y le ofreció a mi padre y a algunos de los padres de mis compañeros (los que más maltrataron), un cambio de escuela, a un colegio exclusivo.

\- No podemos hacer nada contra esa gente. Si nos despiden, lo más seguro es que contraten gente que esté de acuerdo con su forma de actuar y los pobres alumnos sufrirían las consecuencias

Fui cambiado de escuela junto con algunos de mis compañeros, a una escuela privada, era muy bonito y muy grande, y todo parecía estar en orden. Y justamente en esa escuela estaban los hijos de mi tío Vic y mi tía Karen: Zack y su hermano menor, aunque me ganaba por un año, su nombre es Anthony. Aunque ahora estaba en una mejor escuela, no dejaba de pensar en ellos. Los villanos ahora estaban en la otra escuela, haciendo quien sabe qué. Siempre se me hacía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ellos.

Desde el día en que me cambiaron de escuela, y vi que los villanos habían ganado esa batalla, decidí que no quería que más niños sufrieran lo que yo. El mal debía perder, el bien debía vencer. Ese día, a mis 8 años, me decidí a entrenarme para convertirme en un súper héroe como los Titanes. Sentía que ese era mi destino, que eso era lo correcto. Yo quería seguir las enseñanzas de mis padres y mis tíos y tías, así que estaba listo para ser entrenado.

\- Papá –Le llamé la atención, ya que él estaba trabajando en la súper computadora

\- ¿Sí Alex?

\- Quiero…quiero –Estaba algo nervioso ¿Y si decía que no? Pero me aventuré –Quiero ser un héroe

\- Recuerda que ya lo eres –Me sonrió. Creo que no me entendió

\- No, no, quiero ser un héroe como tú. Quiero pelear contra los villanos, defender el bien, derrotar al mal. Quiero ser como tú

Mi padre se sorprendió por lo que dije, y yo bajé la cabeza, apenado. Seguramente me diría que no, porque era muy chico todavía

\- ¿Estás seguro hijo? Ser un héroe no es una tarea fácil

\- Estoy seguro, quiero ser un Titán –Respondí firmemente.

Mi padre me entrenaba y yo cada día sentía que mejoraba. Aprendí a pelear, a defenderme, a manejar armar (aunque no de filo, no me dejaban en ese entonces), entre muchas otras cosas más. Mis amigos también me siguieron, incluso algunos tenían poderes geniales, qué envidia me daba, pero aún así no me desanimaba, quería aprender más y más, quería ser fuerte, quería ser un héroe. Aunque si me sorprendió que mi hermanita Mari tuviera los mismo poderes que mi mamá, excepto la súper fuerza. Todavía recuerdo mi gran bocota abierta y mis ojos de tecolote, o eso me dijeron mis amigos, entre risas claro.

Desde ese día, mi vida se dividió en dos: en el alumno Alex Grayson y en el súper héroe Red Robin (Yo me puse ese nombre). Era increíble luchar contra el crimen, detener asaltantes y salvar a las personas. A veces daba miedo, pero era algo que no podía describir con palabras. Era alucinante. Mi hermanita y yo nos convertimos en un gran dúo, nuestros ataques eran dinamita juntos. Pero mis padres nunca nos dejaron solos, siempre nos protegían de algún enemigo peligroso.

El colegio donde me metí también tenía secundaria, así que ahí estudié también. Todos mis amigos estudiamos juntos en ese colegio, incluso mi hermanita. Me sentía por fin en un grupo sin necesidad de ser golpeado para ser reconocido. Mi amigo Kevin, tristemente, quedó paralítico por el accidente, ya no se pudo hacer nada por él, pero él no estaba triste, siempre decía que por alguna razón las cosas pasaban. Al principio no entendía que quería decir.

Un día después de clases, Kevin me invitó a una heladería cerca del colegio. Caminaba empujando su silla de ruedas, tranquilos platicando de las tareas, cuando los vimos. Estaban sentados en una esquina, fumando y con botellas envueltas en bolsas de papel ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¡Tenían mi edad! ¡Apenas 14 años! El líder de los villanos dio un largo trago a lo que sea que fuera eso y volteó a verme. Por un momento pensé que me golpearían y hasta me asusté por eso, pero luego recordé quien soy ¡Soy un héroe! No me golpearían de nuevo, ya sé defenderme. Pero al final sólo me vio de arriba abajo y me fulminó con la mirada, para luego voltear y tomar de nuevo. Al principio me quedé en blanco ¿Por qué no nos golpearon? ¿O se burlaron? ¿O algo?

\- Va-vamos Alex, vamos por el helado –Supongo que Kevin también recordó todas las agresiones que recibió por culpa de esos villanos.

Llegamos a la heladería y me senté en una silla de afuera y ayudé a Kevin a acomodarse en su lugar. Kevin hablaba pero no escuchaba, mi mente estaba todavía en los villanos, jamás pensé verlos así ¿O tal vez sí? Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando vi en la otra acera a una mujer mayor caminando con su esposo, y llegando a un callejón, salió un asaltante tras otro, en total 3, y lo ridículo es que llevaban máscaras…de payaso. Los amenazaron con navajas de bolsillo, y la pareja muerta de miedo, empezaron a sacar sus cosas de valor. No me quedé quieto y dejé mi malteada a medias y a mi amigo asustado al ver lo que iba a hacer. Corrí hacia ellos y me detuve a escasos 2 metros.

\- ¡Déjenlos en paz!

Me voltearon a ver y vi que se tensaron, pero no soltaron las armas. El mayor de ellos, corrió a mí e intentó apuñalarme, pero lo esquivé con facilidad y logré quitarle el arma. Ladrón callejero, sin experiencia y actuando por puro instinto, o eso me había enseñado mi padre. Los otros dos dudaron si ayudar a su líder y atacarme, o huir. Yo no dudé y noqueé al mayor y fui tras los otros dos. Ellos al final decidieron atacarme, pero no eran muy bueno, la verdad, daban pena. Logré vencerlos y devolverles a las víctimas sus pertenencias.

\- Muchas gracias –Agradeció la mujer en lágrimas

\- ¿Estás loco niño? Pudieron matarte –Me criticó el señor

\- Puedo defenderme –Le contesté

Vi cómo los dos asaltantes se ponían de pie y empezaban a correr, dejando a su líder noqueado en el suelo. Qué poca lealtad. Me acerqué a él y busqué quitarle esa tonta máscara de payaso, y me sorprendió reconocer al tipo. Era el líder villano, aunque no lo recordaba tan… ¿cómo describirlo?…acabado. Se veía realmente mal. De la nada me tiró una patada al estómago y luego me tiró al suelo con otra patada a los pies. Con eso, logró escapar, dejándome en el suelo. Por un momento pensaba que se reiría de mí, tal como lo hizo de niños, pero sólo me miró con ira.

\- ¿Era el bravucón de la escuela? –Kevin casi se atragantaba con su helado de chocolate.

\- Yo tampoco lo creería, pero lo vi –Di un sorbo a mi malteada de mango

\- Si te lo piensas, creo que era predecible eso. Es decir, era un bravucón que nunca castigaron por sus fechorías, eso le daba luz verde para seguir con su actitud.

Me quedé pensando lo que había dicho mi amigo. Era verdad que era obvio que terminaría mal ese trío de villanos, pero no lo sé…algo dentro de mi todavía no lo procesaba, seguía en shock por lo que vi.

Era de noche y patrullaba junto con mi equipo. Nightfire (o Mari) y yo nos encontrábamos saltando de edificio en edificio, buscando algún criminal que atente contra la gente. Todo parecía en calma, una noche tranquila. Mi comunicador sonó y contesté de inmediato.

\- Red, todas las zonas están despejadas, vamos a regresar a la torre –Me informó el líder, el mayor de nosotros, Zonic (o Zack).

Asentí y se cortó la transmisión. Le di señales a mi hermana y nos fuimos de ahí, pero luego escuchamos la alarma de un negocio. Corrimos hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba sonando la alarma. Llegamos a una joyería y vimos a los mismos tres que enfrenté en la tarde, los villanos. No dudé y entré primero al negocio. Nightfire prefirió llamar refuerzo para evitar algún ataque sorpresa.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

Ellos, con sus mismas máscaras de payasos, soltaron el botín y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta trasera. Los perseguí tan rápido como podía. En estos momentos, me hubiera gustado llamar a Kid Flash y a su hermanita Amatista, hubieran facilitado las cosas. Nightfire apareció en el aire y lanzó dos starbolts azules al suelo, haciendo frenar brusco a los villanos. Uno de ellos sacó una pistola pequeña y me apuntó con ella. Saqué mi bastón y me puse en guardia. Empezó a disparar y me defendí de las balas con mi bastón. Cuando se quedó sin balas, tiró el arma y sacó una navaja. Los otros lo imitaron y corrieron a atacarme. Pero enseguida, el bote de basura más cercano fue envuelto en una energía oscura y después salió disparada hacia los villanos, golpeando a los tres. Ellos cayeron al suelo, a los pies de Bella. Después, ellos recibieron una descarga eléctrica, producto de Zonic. Quedaron inconscientes en el lugar. Llamamos a la policía y ellos se los llevaron. Pero algo me decía que ellos no se quedarían en prisión.

Y tuve razón. Cuando salí de la secundaria al día siguiente, los vi en una esquina fumando, o tomando, o las dos cosas. Todavía me preguntaba cómo es que ellos terminaron así, siendo de familias adineradas. Dudé que sólo fuera por maldad, me habían enseñado que todo tenía un motivo, hasta la maldad la tenía, por más loca que sonara. ¿Cuál sería la de ellos?

Me gradué con honores de la secundaria y entré a la preparatoria como mi último nivel de estudio. Había decido que quería ser un héroe solamente, pero como debía tener una identidad secreta y mantener una imagen en la sociedad, decidí meterme a estudiar una preparatoria técnica, en automotriz. Me encantaban las motocicletas, pero no había una técnica que tuviera que ver con eso, así que decidí estudiar lo más cercano a eso.

No volví a ver a los villanos desde la secundaria, ni en calle ni en un robo. Hasta parecía que se habían esfumado como humo. Pero el padre del líder no ¿Cómo lo supe? Un día fui a ver a mi padre al trabajo, en la empresa Díaz, propiedad de mi abuelo. Mi padre era el director del lugar, estaba encargado de la administración de toda la empresa, era la mano derecha de mi abuelo. Llegué a su oficina y me senté en una silla de cara al gran ventanal, una vista perfecta de la ciudad desde el piso 25. La puerta se abrió con fuerza, azotando en la pared. Era el padre del líder de los villanos ¿Cómo lo supe? Nunca voy a olvidar el día en que atraparon a los villanos golpeándome, y su mirada indiferente. Por puro auto-reflejo, me paré de la silla y me escondí tras el escritorio de mi padre

\- Vengo a hablar con el director de administración

\- Soy yo

\- ¿Usted? –Le apuntó sin creerlo –Bueno, da igual, mi nombre es…

\- James Blackwood, jefe del negocio de autos usados de la 6° Avenida

\- Veo que ha oído hablar de mí –Dijo orgulloso

\- Sí, pero sólo cosas negativas de usted –Mi padre ofreció asiento con su mano y el señor se sentó de inmediato -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Oh, verá, como ya dijo, soy dueño de un gran negocio, pero cada día está bajando nuestras ventas y eso afecta mucho. Así que he venido para pedirles trabajo en el área de ventas, soy muy bueno con…

\- ¿La gente? –Completó mi padre con duda, se notaba que no confiaba en él.

\- Así es señor, podría ser un gran elemento en las ventas de la empresa.

\- No lo creo –Mi padre se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia él –Conozco su historial señor Blackwood, tiene muchos cargos en su contra por fraude, robo e incluso violación.

\- Eso es completamente falso, se lo puedo garantizar –Respondió el señor, pero con sudor en su frente. Estaba mintiendo –Mire, para poder hablar sin presión, lo invito a cenar en ese nuevo restaurante de lujo. Mi esposa y yo, y usted con su esposa, así podemos hablar con tranquilidad

Mi padre lo pensó mucho y aceptó la invitación, y yo me quedé en shock ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El señor se retiró y yo salí de mi escondite.

\- ¿Aceptaste? ¿Es enserio?

\- Sé que suena loco, pero hay algo que quiero saber

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Él tiene muchos antecedentes, y es sospechoso de tráfico de armas en la ciudad.

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Ustedes deberán investigarlo mientras tu madre y yo cenamos con él y su esposa.

Entendí el plan de mi padre y asentí a su orden.

La noche llegó y mis padres salieron a cenar con el señor y la señora Blackwood. Como nos había dicho, mi equipo y yo fuimos a investigar a su casa. La casa era una mansión de ricos, casi como los de la tele. Entramos sin problemas por las ventanas, y gracias a Bella y sus portales. Chico Bestia (Chris) se convirtió en un sabueso pequeño para olfatear cualquier cosa sospechosa. Todos nos separamos por la casa, y yo terminé en el segundo piso, por las habitaciones. Había una puerta abierta y entré a una habitación patas pa' riba. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era la cantidad de botellas de alcohol y residuos de polvo que no dudé que fuera droga. Caminé por el lugar y encontré una caja abierta. No contenía nada, pero tenía marcas del objeto que contenía. Era una pistola. Busqué el arma, pero no la encontré, entonces asumí que el líder villano la tenía. El bote de basura estaba a rebosar de papeles, pero uno sobresalía. Aunque estuviera arrugado, se distinguía unas letras en rojo, decía "Mat". Tomé el papel y mi cara se llenó de pánico. Esto no era bueno. Guardé el papel en un compartimiento de mi cinturón y llamé a mi equipo, debíamos llegar a tiempo.

Conducía mi motocicleta a máxima velocidad, debía llegar rápido, mis padres estaban en un peligro seguro. Llegué al restaurante y todo parecía en calma, por ahora. Con una soga escalé hasta el techo del restaurante. Caminé hasta llegar a la orilla, viendo una pequeña terraza con unas cuantas mesas de cara a la cuidad. Busqué con la mirada a mis padres y los encontré conversando con el señor y la señora Blackwood. Sí que la señora Blackwood era parecida al señor Blackwood: ambos eras robustos y morenos. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero no me confiaba, sabía lo que pasaría, él vendría a cumplir su orden. Entonces lo vi, escondido en unos arbustos falsos cerca de la orilla de la terraza. Tenía el arma cargada, listo para disparar. No dudé y corrí por el techo de la terraza hasta llegar la esquina, estaba en posición

\- ¡Alto ahí! –Grité desde arriba.

Salté hasta los arbustos y lo embestí justamente cuando disparó. Por fortuna el disparo le dio a una mesa vacía. Toda la gente empezó a huir despavorida, excepto mis padres y los señores Blackwood. El chico con la máscara de payaso intentó dispararme, pero logré quitarle el arma y lanzarla lejos de nosotros. Empezó a lanzarme cosas que tenía a la mano, los platos y cubiertos de las mesas, incluso los manteles para despistarme, pero esquivé, y con mi bastón, intercepté todo. Cuando parecía que ya no tenía nada, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y me la lanzó. Lo esquivé sin problemas, pero me atacó desprevenido y me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Retrocedí y después lo golpeé con mi bastón en las piernas para hacerlo caer. Cuando cayó al suelo, lo apunté con mi bastón justamente a la cara y le retiré de golpe la tonta máscara de payaso. Sí, era el villano líder, con esa cara acabada y ahora con unos ojos rojos que daban hasta asco.

\- ¡Elliot! –Escuché gritar a la señora Blackwood

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Elliot? –Preguntó estupefacto el señor Blackwood

\- Usted lo mandó –Lo apunté con coraje –Usted buscaba matar a sus invitados.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Estás idiota!

\- Encontré esta hoja en la habitación de Elliot –Saqué la hoja y la leí – "Hoy es la gran noche. Mis hombres irán a robar las armas de la empresa X-Guns para venderlas en el mercado. Asegúrate de que tus compinches no vayan a faltar, ocupamos toda la ayuda posible. Así que tú deberás venir al restaurante y matar a los Grayson para quedarme con la el puesto de administración. Ya tengo el documento y sólo falta la firma de Grayson, con eso nadie nos detendrá. Cuento contigo hijo, no me falles"

Arrugué el papel y lo tiré hacia el hombre. Me daba asco, él era el origen del mal de Elliot, él lo había convertido en el líder villano que atormentó muchas vidas, entre ellos la mía. El líder villano me miraba sin expresión, supongo que ya no veía sentido a nada, su mirada lo decía.

\- Mi equipo fue a detener a tus hombres, ahora mismo están siendo trasladados a la prisión –Le informé –Tu plan fracasó.

El señor Blackwood me miró con ira, demasiada. La señora Blackwood miraba con dolor y mucho terror todo, ignoro si sabía de esto, pero tal parece que no sabía nada de nada. Me distraje y eso bastó para que el líder villano me pateara en la entrepierna y me derribara al suelo.

\- ¡Toma hijo!

El señor Blackwood tenía dos pistolas, una la lanzó a su hijo, y con la otra amenazó a mis padres y a su propia esposa. Que hombre más vil.

\- Esto todavía no acaba. Tal vez mis hombres cayeron, pero lo recuperaré todo, reclutaré más. El dinero es el arma más poderosa del mundo enano, eso me trajo a mí poder.

Me levanté con lentitud y el líder de los villanos me seguía apuntando con el arma. Alcé las manos y lo miré a los ojos. No había maldad como siempre pensé que había, sólo era un peón de su padre.

\- Mátalo hijo. Sólo así ganaremos, yo me encargaré de los Grayson. Y tú madre no dirá nada.

\- Grayson –Repitió con voz cansada –Ese apellido…me suena. Ese niño…cabeza de tomate…se llamaba Grayson

No sabía si aplaudirle por recordarme, o por si quiera decir algo. Aunque sonaba como un zombie

\- Ese enano…yo le hice la vida imposible. Lo golpeé, lo humillé, lo dejaba en el suelo como a una cucaracha. Pero…siempre se levantaba, no se daba por vencido. No entendía lo que tenía en la cabeza ese idiota

\- Porque él tenía en claro que era bueno y qué era malo –Le contesté, con seguridad en mi voz

\- ¿Pero que lo motivó? ¡Yo lo destruí! ¡Lo sacaron de la escuela! ¡Debió haberse hundido en la humillación! Pero…-Apretó más el arma –Lo veía, en la calle. Sonreía, se veía feliz. No lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que él terminó bien y yo aquí estoy como una vil rata?

\- Porque él no se rindió –Afirmé –Aun cuando lo golpeaste innumerables veces, él se levantó y siguió adelante. No fue fácil para él, incluso pensó en rendirse –Admití, era verdad todo eso –Pero todos sus seres queridos lo apoyaron y lo llevaron por buen camino.

\- Seres querido…ellos al final te abandonan a tu suerte, te dejan pudrirte –Miró a su padre con gran desprecio, incluso a su madre.

\- Tal vez no tuviste el apoyo que necesitabas, pero no hiciste nada por querer cambiar. Te decidiste hundir, te rendiste, como todo un débil

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú que sabes!

\- ¡Yo lo sé todo!

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡¿Cómo lo sabrías?!

\- ¡Porque yo soy el chico que golpeaste!

Bien, lo había dicho, me había descubierto, pero no me importaba, ya estaba harto de él. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que había dicho, incluso los adultos quedaron en shock, estoy seguro que recibiría un castigo de mi padre por delatarme. Me quité mi antifaz y revelé mi identidad. Lo miré a los ojos, y pude ver la sorpresa y el temor en sus ojos.

\- Im…Im…Imposible, tú… ¿Red Robin?

\- Después de lo que me hiciste, tomé la decisión de volverme un héroe. Después de toda la humillación que me provocaste, me dio el valor de luchar contra el mal. No quería que más gente sufriera lo que yo, ni mi familia, ni mis amigos ni nadie más. Yo buscaría derrotar a todos lo que quisieran dañar a la gente. Yo…quería ganarte.

El líder villano estaba en shock total, incluso le temblaba la mano. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos que un plato y me apuntaba con toda la mano temblorosa.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Mátalo ya!

\- Escucha Elliot, no negaré que al principio, yo te vi como un villano. No sabía porque lo eras y no me importaba, yo quería que obtuvieras tu castigo. Pero Kevin, una de tus primeras víctimas, una vez me dijo que todo tiene una razón. Y ahora que conozco tu razón de ser malo, ahora siento que estoy hablando con el verdadero tú. Elliot, sé sincero ¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿De verdad quieres ser un villano?

Elliot miró a su padre, quien todavía apuntaba a mis padres y a su madre. Él lo miraba desquiciado, diciéndole con la mirada que me matara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres? ¿Qué buscas en esta vida?

Apretó los ojos y tembló con más fuerza. Seguramente estaba confundido, al parecer, jamás había pensado las cosas, sólo las hacía.

\- Yo…yo…no tengo ningún propósito, más que matarte.

Disparó y coloqué mis brazos enfrente de mí, formando una cruz. La bala rebotó en mi brazo

\- ¿Pero cómo…?

No lo dejé terminar y lancé un boomerang hacia su mano y soltó el arma. Me acomodé mejor mis guantes y revelé que tenía puestos unos brazaletes de metal que me abarcaban todo el largo del guante, regalo de mi mamá. Mi padre aprovechó la distracción y logró quitarle el arma al señor de un golpe a la cara y un manotazo en la mano para Blackwood. El arma se deslizó hasta los pies de Elliot y tomó el arma. La observó por un momento.

\- ¡Eso Elliot! ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalos a todos! –Ordenó desesperado

Elliot me miró un momento, y me puse en guardia para desviar cualquier bala.

\- Alex –Me sorprendí por eso, jamás me había llamado por mi nombre. Siempre era "cabeza de tomate" –Tal vez tu decidiste ser un héroe aun con todo lo que te hice –Hizo una pausa, supongo que buscaba que más decir –Debo decir que…estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Este mundo está podrido, la gente está podrida. Y estoy seguro que tú también caerás en la basura que es esta vida. –Alzó la pistola, y yo quedé en shock –La vida…es una mierda.

Accionó la pistola y sólo se escuchó el eco del balazo. Lo vi caer al suelo, cayendo de lado, soltando el arma que acabó con su vida. La sangre brotaba por ese orifico en su sien izquierda, llegando al suelo. Realmente no podía creer lo que veía…Elliot…se había quitado la vida. Estaba tanto en shock, que no me di cuenta que Nightfire y Zonic me habían ido a buscar y se habían colocado atrás de mí. Hasta que escuché el grito ahogado de mi hermana, fue cuando reaccioné un poco.

\- ¡NO! ¡ELLIOT! ¡ELLIOT!

La señora Blackwood gritaba desesperada, arrodillada en el suelo. Mi madre trataba de consolarla, pero la pobre mujer sufría, lloraba amargamente y sollozaba sin control repitiendo el nombre de Elliot. Mi padre había conseguido inmovilizar al señor Blackwood en el suelo, pero él también estaba como yo, no creía lo que veía.

\- Red, ponte el antifaz y vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí –Me dijo Zonic con voz triste, pero firme.

\- Vamos hermano –Nightfire me tomó del brazo y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro.

No me moví hasta que escuché las patrullas llegar. La policía no tardó en llegar a la azotea y arrestar al señor Blackwood. Zonic saltó de la azotea y bajó gracias a un cable que estaba suelto por ahí, yo sólo retrocedí, miré a mis padres y luego salté al vacío con Night a mí lado. Ella me sostuvo del brazo y amortiguó mi caída. Corrí a mi motocicleta y arranqué con fuerza. Mi hermana me siguió todo el trayecto, pero me detuve bruscamente a unos metros de llegar a casa.

\- Night, necesito estar solo, adelántate, te alcanzaré luego

La escuché suspirar y luego se me acercó

\- De acuerdo hermano, cuídate mucho.

Me abrazó por un breve instante y se despidió de mí. Eso era algo característico de ella, era muy amorosa con todos, más conmigo por ser su hermano mayor y por haberla cuidado tanto. Arranqué de nuevo la moto y cambié de dirección, y me desaparecí por unas horas. Cuando regresé a la torre, todo estaba en silencio. Llegué a mi habitación y encontré tres rebanadas de pizza en un plato y un vaso de soda, ambas cosas en una charola de plástico en mi cama. Me rugió tan fuerte el estómago que no dudé en comer, pero antes de tomar la soda, me di cuenta que había una nota en la charola.

"Sé que esto será duro de superar, pero recuerda que todos te apoyamos"

Esa debió ser mi madre o Nightfire. Esta vez, no asentí y arrugué el papelito en mi mano

Por parte de la señora Blackwood, se hizo un funeral para Elliot al día siguiente en la noche. Me tocó patrullar por la zona norte, que era donde se velaba al que una vez llamé "el líder villano". Mi curiosidad me ganaba y salté de edificio en edificio hasta llegar al techo de la capilla. Vi una ventana grande y caminé hacia ella para asomarme. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, no había casi nadie…estaba muy vacío. La señora Blackwood se encontraba sentada en una banca apartada, llorando desconsoladamente. Y había como 3 personas más, entre ellas un conserje limpiando. Era deprimente ver eso ¿Realmente la vida de Elliot fue tan vacía? ¿Tan solitaria? Me quedé toda la noche sentado en el techo, recargado a la ventana, escuchando al sacerdote hablar. Oraciones como "Él tuvo una vida corta donde tuvo sus dificultades" "Ahora descansa en paz" "Ya no sufrirá". Eso me hizo pensar mucho, más las últimas palabras de él. "La vida es una mierda", esa oración amarga llena de odio…no será fácil olvidarla. Resultó que me quedé dormido en el techo recargado a la ventana ¿Qué me despertó? Las campanas. Sacudí la cabeza todo atolondrado y me paré con dificultad. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pues me había dormido sentado. Cuando volteé a un lado, estaba mi hermanita viéndome preocupada y triste.

\- ¿Los preocupé, no es así?

\- Sí, y te mandaron a buscar porque no contestabas el comunicador.

\- Me quedé dormido, las campanas actuaron de despertador.

\- Ya se llevaron a Elliot al cementerio.

Me quedé callado y volteé para verificar. El lugar estaba vacío. Suspiré y caminé con dirección a casa.

\- ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

Me detuve y me quedé pensando ¿Quería verlo? ¿A ese chico que me maltrató a más no poder? ¿Quién se burló de mí? ¿Quién murió por ya no soportar su vida?

\- No Night, vamos a casa –Contesté al final.

Me encontraba en la azotea de la torre, viendo el atardecer que no tardaba en llegar. Tenía en mi mano mi antifaz y miraba hacia la nada. Las palabras de Elliot me habían puesto a dudar demasiado. Era cierto que el mal siempre ha existido y siempre existirá ¿Pero algún día se iba a terminar? ¿Tenía sentido pelear contra algo eterno?

\- No sé qué hacer –Murmuré bajando la mirada

\- Eso lo debes decidir tú

Volteé y encontré a mi padre, pero también sin su antifaz. Caminó y se colocó a mi lado, también mirando al horizonte.

\- Realmente estoy confundido. En verdad yo tenía en claro lo que quería hacer, que ser un héroe era mi destino. Pero con lo que pasó…la muerte de Elliot…sus palabras…no sé si creerle.

\- Recuerdo que hace 11 años hablamos tú y yo aquí. Y también tenías miedo del mal. Temías fracasar.

\- Papá, tenía 5 años, ahora tengo 16.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? El miedo es el mismo

Suspiré un poco y me senté en el suelo, mi padre me imitó, y seguimos viendo al horizonte.

\- Escucha, entiendo bien como te sientes. La verdadera razón por la que decidiste ser un héroe no fue solamente lo que aprendiste de niño, fue por lo que te hizo Elliot. Una parte de ti…quería venganza

\- Lo sé –Admití derrotado. Era verdad, yo lo que quería era venganza, vengarme de todo lo que me hizo Elliot –Pero cuando vi que él no era el verdadero culpable…me sentí…no sé cómo decirlo

\- ¿Algo así como decepcionado?

\- No

\- ¿Molesto?

\- Algo así…pero no es sólo eso papá, es algo más

\- ¿Culpa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te sientes culpable porque, aunque no lo admitas, le deseabas lo peor por todo el mal que te hizo

\- No lo peor, quería que hubiera justicia –Me defendí de inmediato

\- Aun así deseabas que él fuera castigado.

Me quedé callado, no tenía nada con qué defenderme, todo era verdad. Bajé aún más la mirada.

\- Entiendo bien cómo te sientes hijo. Yo pasé por algo semejante a lo tuyo. –suspiró y siguió con la mirada al frente, mientras una brisa fresca pasaba por el lugar –Cuando mataron a mis padres, yo deseaba que los responsables cayeran, que obtuvieran su castigo. Pero no había nada, y me desesperaba cada día, me sentía impotente a cada momento. Cuando tuve mi oportunidad de enfrentar a los responsables de la muerte de mis padres, en vez de dejarlo en manos de tu abuelo, yo decidí intervenir sin importar si salía herido o algo peor. Yo quería justicia, pero a la vez quería vengar a mis padres.

\- ¿Y te sentiste bien después de eso?

\- Por una parte sí, pero por otra me di cuenta que el mal siempre iba a existir. Todos estos años peleando contra criminales de todo tipo sólo refuerzan esa frase en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que en verdad valga la pena pelear contra algo eterno? –Preguntó con temor a la respuesta

\- No lo sé –Lo volteé a ver, sin cree que él me contestó eso – ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Vale la pena pelear contra algo eterno?

\- Yo…bueno… -No sabía que contestar, yo esperaba que él me contestara, que él me orientara, como siempre lo ha hecho - ¿Y tú qué piensas?

\- ¿Qué pienso yo? –Asentí, ansioso por saber –Yo creo en que el bien siempre vencerá, cuando exista gente dispuesta a pelear.

\- ¿Aún cuando parezca imposible?

\- ¿No recuerdas nuestro dilema? –Me sonrió, y yo bajé la mirada apenado. Lo olvidé –Nosotros hemos logrado hasta lo imposible. Alex –Se acercó a mí, y posó su mano en mi cabeza, como si fuera un niño de 5 años - En este mundo siempre existirá el bien y el mal. Es una constante pelea que nunca terminará. Pero no por eso debemos rendirnos y hundirnos en el mal, debemos pelear por conseguir lo que queremos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si perdemos? –Pregunté algo asustando, pero luego reaccioné. Era lo mismo que hace 11 años. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa

\- Nos levantamos. No debemos rendirnos.

\- Eso sería un grave error –Sonreí al recordar cada palabra. Mi padre asintió con una sonrisa.

Sentía que volvía a mis 5 años con esa plática. Era exactamente lo mismo, un niño asustado, deseoso de saber si el bien triunfaría.

\- Y así me convertí en lo que soy. No ha sido muy fácil, pero sólo recuerdo lo que me enseñó mi padre a mis 5 años, ni más ni menos palabras de las necesarias. A pesar de todo lo que me pasó, sigo adelante, no quiero detenerme ahora ni nunca, no quiero rendirme, porque eso sería un error. Eso lograría que el mal ganara. Por eso, cuando crezcas, no te des por vencido nunca, y pelea por el bien. Y si necesitas ayuda, jamás dudes en pedirla a nosotros, somos tu familia, todo los Titanes, no sólo mamá, papá, Nightfire o yo. Cuentas con todos.

Ahí estaba yo, a mis 17 casi 18 años, sentado en una silla, a un lado de una cuna de madera. Adentro estaba mi hermanito menor, un bebé de tan sólo 8 meses de edad. Pataleaba contento y sonaba su sonajero, aunque eso me sacó de quicio al principio, me acostumbré con el tiempo. Aún no sé porqué le contaba a un bebé que ni siquiera entendía lo que decía toda mi historia, pero por una parte se sentía bien transmitir tus conocimientos al próximo héroe…aún si ese héroe no sabía siquiera decir algo coherente.

\- Bueno Ryan, espero que tú también llegues a ser un gran héroe como nosotros, y apliques todo lo que aprendas. Y recuerda, jamás te rindas.

Al parecer aluciné, pero creí ver a mi hermanito asentir a mis palabras. Aunque luego se metió su manita a la boca. Sacudí la cabeza y lo seguí viendo morderse la mano. Reí un poco, seguramente me lo imaginé, pero no me importó. Yo sé que él me entenderá, todo a su tiempo.

\- Bueno, vamos a comer, muero de hambre y tú siempre estás comiendo

Lo alcé y se rió por eso, y de nuevo creí ver que asentía. Bueno, sigo diciendo, no importa. Ahora, lo importante era seguir con el destino que había elegido. Y llegar antes que los glotones de A-Cy (Anthony), Zonic y Chico Bestia me dejen sin pizza.

Mi nombre es Alexander Grayson, el héroe Red Robin, y soy de los Jóvenes Titanes. Y mi misión es pelear contra el mal, y hacer que el bien triunfe. Parece imposible, y hasta puedo admitir que lo es, pero nosotros los Titanes hemos logrado hasta lo imposible.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal, es una reflexión que siempre ha pasado por mi cabeza.**

 **En cuanto al fic "King of fighter. La batalla del siglo" la voy a seguir, pero tomará tiempo...tuve un bloqueo de inspiración. Espero y regrese**

 **Bueno, espero sus reviews, sugerencias, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS (no acepto insultos, etc.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
